Arklay Birkin
General Marital Status: Single Alignment: Neutral Good While Akrlay is willing to work within the law to protect the people, he is completely willing and able to circumvent or even break protocol in order to accomplish his missions. Personality Mannerisms: Outwardly, Arklay Birkin is renown for his quick thinking and quiet, but approachable demeanor. He owes much to these two traits, but when confronted with an adversary or obstacle he turns callous, and ruthlessly efficient. Philosophy: Arklay Birkins normally keeps to himself, tending to focus on his work. Because he holds a no-nonsense attitude, he rarely socializes with his co-workers or fellow Soldiers while on-duty, but is far more amiable when out of uniform. To enemies of the state, Arklay can seem heartless, and he often is. "Professionals are bereft of mercy," are his watchwords. But while he appears apathetic to a criminal's pleas or struggles, he is not excessively cruel or destructive. History Early Life and Career Arklay Birkin was born into a lower-class family and enlisted to better his socio-economical status like many young men in recent history. He had a checkered past and fellout from his immediate family over his father's drug abuse. In order to support himself, he joined the U.S. Army right after mandatory education and became a career Soldier. He quickly climbed up the ranks to attain Sergeant First Class in record time. He was stationed within and without the U.S. and was eventually selected for elite operative training, under the command and supervision of the United Union Special Operations Command (UUSOCOM). United Union Special Forces Working in tandem with premiere intelligence agencies like the CIA, MI6, and other Special Operations Groups from the most powerful countries in the world, the United Union established their first round of "United Union Special Forces" a Brigade-sized unit comprised of multinational Soldiers, Agents, and Operatives. The purpose was to have a small, but elite taskforce of combatants who worked outside the realm of national borders and jurisdictions. The number of individuals a country could commit to UUSOCOM was dependent upon their economic and scientific contribution to the United Union. Birkin was part of the original 675 members the U.S. could field. Operation Whitefang Operation Whitefang was the United Union's attempt to eliminate the remnants of Russia's KGB and was widely considered the UUSOCOM's first "field test." Birkin played an integral part in Whitefang, when he served as a squad leader and Explosive Ordinance Disposal Specialist. He became fluent in Russian and experienced in counter-terrorism and intelligence. He was awarded several accolades for his service and after a grueling five-year campaign, Birkin was reassigned to the U.S Army Special Forces 3rd Battalion, stationed in Washington. Office of Civil Protection, Seattle. Arklay was eventually transferred to the Office of Civil Protection, Seattle while garrisoned in Washington to help train officers in counter-terrorism and general combat maneuvers. When necessary, Birkins also serves the CP as a field marshal, security manager, or overhead. He is still technically on Active Duty but his status as an Operative is suspended while UUSOCOM trains and fields its second generation of Operatives.Category:Player Characters